Otro verano corriente
by MissLadyApple
Summary: Luego de 5 años ocurrido la pelea contra Love Machine, no es sino otro verano corriente para Kazuma y King...otro verano corriente, junto a una nueva oportunidad, nuevos conflictos amorosos y una nueva e inesperada amenaza virtual... Será como un KazumaxKenji, con la aparición de un OCC, pero tal vez cambie con el tiempo. Mal summary, I know, denle una oportunidad, por favor.


Otro verano corriente

Prólogo

Y allí estaba otra vez, sumido en otro de tantos torneos online de los que eh participado, ya ni siquiera recuerdo exactamente qué era lo que se premiaba o qué ganaba. Ya era un hábito mío ingresar en cualquier torneo que me invitaran o registrarme en cualquiera que encontrase. Como sea, estaba a uno más de ganar, y mi contrincante parecía ya haberse dado por vencido, apenas había podido darme de pura suerte unos tres golpes, en cambio, yo estaba a uno de un K.O. a mi favor.

Solté un amplio suspiro de puro aburrimiento antes de darle una fuerte patada, declarándome al instante en el campeón de dicho torneo, supongo que allí estaba lo malo, ya estaba por muy superior al resto, lo que obviamente volvía las batallas más cortas, más rápidas, más aburridas…en cierto aspecto, extrañaba a Love Machine, ¡por supuesto que era completamente una amenaza mundial!, y no tan solo eso, sino que casi acabamos fundidos por un misil, pero…representaba un reto de inmencionable tamaño.

Una vez entregadas las medallas, el trofeo, el premio…se trataba de una aplicación nueva de Oz que aún está a prueba, parecía interesante, pero por lo menos, por el momento, no tenía las más meras ganas de probarla. Hacía un tiempo me hallaba en ese estado…era como un aburrimiento extremo de todo.

En un momento giré mi vista hacia un pequeño avatar que cruzaba cerca de mi, casi fue con desesperación…pero no era lo que yo creía, es decir, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Por un momento…pero fueron puras estupideces. Se trataba de una clase rara de rata o…ardilla gris- Vaya avatar…-cosas como esas, insignificantes y patéticos, solo podrían pertenecer a idiotas.

Quité los auriculares de mis orejas, hoy en día ya no me apetecía tanto Oz como antes solía ser. Me levante y estiré todos mis músculos, hacía un par de horas que estaba allí, si bien fueron muchas no eran nada comparado a lo que solía estar, pero en sí, los tiempos cambian.

Saliendo de mi habitación me encontré a Misaki, una gata adulta, panzona y de pelaje pardo, desde hace un año que la encontré en la calle un día y decidí adoptarla, es de muy buena compañía y sorprendentemente no se lleva mal con Hayate. Creí que luego de nuestra batalla contra Love Machine y la muerte de la bisabuela todos en el ámbito familiar seríamos más unidos, pero lamentablemente nuestra unidad 'posguerra ', por así decirle, nos duró muy poco tiempo, más o menos un año, tal vez año y medio. Luego de ese tiempo peleas entre parientes comenzaron a suceder, desacuerdos, y algunos que no soportaban el extrañar a Sakae, por lo que la mayoría creyó que tomar distancia sería lo mejor…para cuando lo noté, era solo mi familia y la de Natsuki las que volvíamos en el verano para hacerle compañía a la abuela, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo los adultos se la pasan afuera, para distraer a la abuela y entretenerla un poco, mi hermanita duerme todo el día, y Natsuki está en la universidad junto a ese otro enclenque de Kenji, por lo que mis días aquí son pasear de un lado a otro por la casa o descansar fuera, de vez en cuando muevo mi equipo y divago virtualmente en el exterior, es bastante tranquilo ahora que Sakae no está…pero ciertamente extraño por demás su presencia, podría jurar que hasta más que el resto, ella nos unía a todos.

Misaki me acompañó hasta fuera, ella suele recostarse sobre mi cuando me dirijo allí a descansar sobre la hierba. Respirar y parar un minuto a pensar, son hábitos que todos adquirimos al crecer por lo que sé.

Hace tanto tiempo que no sé nada de Natsuki ni de Kenji, también extraño la presencia de ambos, era divertido ganarle en cualquier tipo de eventualidad a ese debilucho, reí por lo bajo al no poder evitar recordar tantas diferentes cosas en las que me retó el verano que le siguió a cuando lo conocimos todos, con el afán de demostrar que debía haber algo en lo que él fuese mucho mejor que yo. Lo último que supe de ellos era su relación plena de noviazgo, que parecía ir de lo mejor, y, al ir ambos a la misma universidad, y al mismo año, ya que por el nivel de Kenji pudo conseguir le saltaran al próximo año, eran más unidos de lo que pudieron o no haber pensado alguna vez.

Tenía cierta envidia por ellos, aunque en este tiempo he tenido muchas solicitudes. En un par de años, como cualquier otra persona, cambió algo mi imagen, pequeños detalles, los meros corrientes, un poco más de altura y algo más de material corporal, nada muy llamativo, pero parece que si llamaba algo la atención de las chicas de mi edad, y a algunas de años superiores o inferiores incluso, esto me halagaba por supuesto, pero ninguna de ellas llamó mi atención, yo tenía otro tipo de pareja en mente.  
A veces el rechazar a las personas me molestaba bastante, me traía algunos problemas…algunas chicas se lo tomaban bien, o bueno, se decepcionaban, pero actuaban dentro de todo lo que se puede ver normal; en cambio, otras se ponían a llorar histéricamente para que así aceptara, o me amenazaban, o intentaban estorbosamente que yo me sintiera celoso o algo por el estilo, otras me comenzaron a acosar, otras me llenaron de regalos cursis, otras me perseguían con la excusa de necesitar ayuda para entender algunas cosas de algunas materias…y así la lista puede seguir. Eso es en parte lo que me molesta de sentimientos de atracción, cuando no son correspondidos y el individuo portador de tales sentimientos se pone terco con la respuesta. Aun así, sigo preguntándome si yo debí hacer algo similar, volverme algo terco con lo que sentía o algo por el estilo, afirmarme en la idea de no flaquear ni abandonar hasta lograr que esa persona que yo deseo me desee tanto como yo a él…

Han pasado ya 5 años desde la muerte de la bisabuela y el asunto de Love Machine, ya terminé mi último año de secundaria y me toca ahora emprender un nuevo comienzo desde un nivel superior, la universidad…pero, aún con el tiempo, sigo sintiendo lo mismo, ¿será esto un error de larga duración?, es decir, puede ser una de esas facetas o etapas que los adultos suelen decir que pasa cada persona al llegar a su adolescencia, que son solo malentendidos relacionados a la curiosidad de querer experimentarlo todo…o algo así.

La asfixiante presencia de Misaki sobre mi rostro me obliga a dejar cosas como esas de lado unos segundos, en lo que la quito de mi a menos que quiera ahogarme con su cuerpo peludo.

Más de una vez me eh arrebatado ante la idea de marcar y llamarle, saber qué es de su vida, cómo está yendo con sus calificaciones, si encontró algún hobbie entretenido, saber si alguna vez volverá-…quiero decir '_volverán'_…a visitarme; pero no, hacer eso sería por demás inútil o estúpido, sin mencionar que incómodo y embarazoso.

Mi mente, jugándome más enredos me obliga a soltar otro suspiro agotado, detesto actitudes mías como estas, no soy una clase de quinceañera, ya tengo dieciocho, terminé el secundario, me encamino hacia la universidad, ya no soy un niño, aún menos una chica.

Me parece oír el sonido de un motor por enfrente de la residencia, asique tomo rumbo hacia allí, apenas estábamos a unos minutos de pasado el mediodía, era imposible que fuese mi familia, ellos no solían regresar hasta la noche. Al llegar fue algo inesperada la situación que encontré.

-¡Hey Kazuma! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!- me saluda Takay, un chico de unos pocos centímetros menor que yo, cabello corto rubio y piel exageradamente pálida; a veces me sacaba una sonrisa verlo, era como ver a un pequeño King Kazma, excepto claro por su actitud, que era completamente contraria a la que podría ser de King si fuese una persona.

-Solo han sido unas dos semanas amigo…-camino hacia donde está, fuera de una camioneta de color azul, en la que dentro aún está su padre, al que saludo con la mano. Por supuesto que no esperaba que un compañero del instituto me visitara hasta donde estaba, y después de apenas dos semanas de terminado el ciclo escolar- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¡Ah, claro! Bueno, mis padres quisieron venir aquí para visitar a unos amigos de la familia y tomar unas vacaciones diferentes, pero estarán una semana en lo de esa otra familia en lo que está libre el lugar que alquilamos…en-ton-ces~ se me ocurrió que tal vez yo, en cambio, podría quedarme aquí contigo, haciéndote compañía en tu aburrido verano en lo que pasa la semana, ¿qué te parece?- por un momento había olvidado que le había contado acerca de los 'aburridos veranos' que pasaba en casi soledad.

-Bueno, no parece tan mala idea, mientras no estés volviéndome loco saltando de un lado a otro como un niño todo el rato- sonreí haciéndole señas al padre que bajó una maleta del asiento trasero de la camioneta, se despidió de mi y se retiró en su camioneta, en lo que mi amigo hacia un pequeño escándalo emocionado de que aceptara- Bien, déjame que te enseñe el lugar ¿si?- le dije emprendiendo hacia dentro.

-¡Claro!- me siguió el tomando su maleta y entrando también. El recorrido fue algo largo pero intenté obviar que la mayoría del lugar constaba en habitaciones nada más.

-…Y aquí dormiremos- le mostré, por final del recorrido, una amplia habitación- Solían usarla unos tíos pero ellos ya no vienen asique podemos usarla libremente…

-¿O sea que podemos usar un lugar como este?- se maravillaba Takay con la habitación, si bien era grande no creo que lo suficiente para dar un alboroto.

-Por supuesto…no estaríamos apretados e incómodos en una pequeña habitación teniendo miles más amplias libres.

-No sería tan mala idea a fin de cuentas…-inquirió él abrazándome por la espalda una vez me había dado la vuelta. Había olvidado ese detalle de él, solía insinuárseme desde hacía dos años, me reveló que estaba interesado en mi persona hacía medio año después de comenzar a intentar llamar mi atención, según sus 'deducciones', si yo estaba repleto de solicitudes de chicas de todas edades y con cuerpos de todas las clases y no aceptaba a ninguna de ellas era porque me interesaba más mi género…en lo que a mi respecta, no estoy interesado en el otro género, en el mío, ni en ninguno otro que pudiese existir, para mi solo existía una persona en el universo que llamaba mi atención pero yo no le era de interés. De todas formas, él era muy buen amigo, me ayudó en muchas ocasiones y nos divertimos sanamente juntos innumerables veces, así es que ese tipo de aspectos de él me eran indiferentes, aunque claro, no aceptaba seguirle la corriente en esos aspectos, lo que jamás lo detuvo.

Quité sus brazos de mi, dándole un golpe no muy fuerte pero si doloroso en la cabeza, del cual se quejó.

-No empieces a penas llegues, la idea de mi verano antes de la universidad es pasarlo tranquilo- solté luego, encaminándome hacia fuera, siendo seguido por supuesto.

-No perdía nada con intentar, tal vez el calor te aflojaba lo gruñón- reía frotándose la cabeza.

El resto de la tarde fue entretenida y tranquila al mismo tiempo, estuvimos corriendo por todos lados, jugando algunos juegos en diferentes consolas o con cartas, más tarde al levantarse mi hermanita, la unimos a un juego con agua para acabar con el fuerte calor que atacó el ambiente. Este se estaba volviendo un verano corriente pero diferente a la vez, era bueno ver un cambio positivo; y así, llegó la noche, junto a la familia que volvía encontrándose con la presencia de Takay, también se alegraron que alguien más nos acompañara. La cena fue ligeramente diferente, se volvieron a oír un revuelo de charla y el sonido algo fuerte de la tv provocando que todos suban la voz antes de bajar el volumen con el control.

-Nee, Kazuma, tu familia es muy entretenida…-soltaba con el obvio tono de cansancio 'pre-sueño' mi amigo, recostado un poco más lejos de donde estaba yo, una vez terminó el momento de la cena y nos habíamos dirigido a nuestra habitación.

-Puede ser, hasta ahora no los has visto pelear por la última croqueta de pez- reí yo recordando aquella vez que había sucedido- Se vuelven feroces…

-Nee Kazuma…

-¿Qué pasa?...

-Déjame dormir contigo…-allí estaba otra vez, intentándolo.

-No, ya hablamos de eso, dormirás en tu futón y yo en el mío…

-¿Cuándo lo dejarás que pase y le darás una oportunidad a alguien más que quiera intentar hacerte feliz o, en realidad, que pueda?- eso me sorprendió un poco viniendo de él, no era un chico de malas intenciones, si bien estuviera algo encaprichado conmigo no era alguien pretencioso o arrogante, pero, en cierto sentido, tenía razón, y por supuesto que estaba al tanto de la persona que yo 'amaba', y de la falta de atención que recibía de aquella persona hacía unos tres o cuatro años. Tal vez, ya era tiempo de que probara algo distinto…

"_L__o lamento Kazuka…pero yo…amo a Natsuki-senpai…"_

Esos malos recuerdos me atacaron nuevamente, en cierto sentido, ya era un hecho, definitivamente debía librarme de aquello, pero lo venía intentando hacía mucho sin lograr un avance, sin embargo, hasta ahora había intentado tener algo con algunas chicas, pero jamás con un chico…daría una oportunidad a la idea, si no había avance, renunciaría completamente a cualquiera, era un último momento de 'todo o nada'.

-Será temporal, o por mérito, te tendrás que ganar los permisos…el día fue muy divertido, asique creo que el mérito de hoy te lo ganaste…-no necesité girarme a verlo para saber que con una gigantesca sonrisa, como la de un niño al que dejan salir a jugar, se levantó deprisa a sumirse junto a mi -Mas te vale dejarme dormir tranquilo…buenas noches Kay…

-¡Si, no haré ningún ruido!, buenas noches Kazuma.

Para después de que ya nos habíamos quedado dormidos, entró un mensaje a mi móvil…que solo añadiría unos detalles más a otro de mis veranos corrientes…

"-Nee, K_azuma!, adivina quienes al fin tuvieron un receso?! Hehe__Estaremos allí cerca de las 8 am! Espérenos con algo frío y delicioso, por favor! Oh, y claro! Voy con Kenji y la pequeña Sakura!, ella está ansiosa de conocerlos! Saludos! Natsuki!-"_


End file.
